Trouble Won't Be Here Everyday
by BobWhite
Summary: Casey's in trouble and she needs Derek more than ever
1. Twenty Years Earlier: Flashback

**Full Summary:**

Casey and Derek always fought. But then something happens to Casey that never should have happened. She was in the right place at the wrong time. Now she's on the run and the only person that can help her is Derek. Mind you, it's now twenty-years in the future. What happens when Casey shows up on Derek's front porch with her two daughters? How will Derek and his family feel? And will Derek help Casey? And will Casey and her daughters be able to live a normal life after what happened?

**Twenty-Years Earlier: Flashback:**

"_Derek!"_ Casey yelled as she came back in the front door. Derek and Edwin were sitting on the staircase laughing. Derek had once again convinced Casey that it was Friday morning instead of the actual date which was Saturday. She was livid. With her bag still in her hand she ran after Derek as he headed up the stairs.

George and Nora had come into the living room from the kitchen after hearing Casey yell. They wanted to know what Derek and Casey were fighting about again.

"What's going on?" _George asked._

"Derek got Casey to believe it was Friday morning instead of Saturday morning." _Edwin laughed._

"Edwin, that's not funny. We all wanted to get some extra sleep last night. We have a busy day today." _Nora said._

"Casey, Derek, can you both get down here?" _George yelled._

"Coming!" _Casey yelled as she came out of her room. She pushed Derek into the wall before proceeding downstairs. She plopped onto the couch right as Derek came down the stairs rubbing his shoulder._

"Too slow Derek!" _Lizzie said as she plopped down next to Casey._

"I wouldn't have been if Casey hadn't slammed me into the wall."

"Sit Derek. This goes for all of you. You need to start getting along. One day you're going to need each other and you won't have each other. Start acting like you like each other or say goodbye to your privileges." _Nora and George said together._


	2. Present Day: Twenty Years Later

**Present Day: Twenty Years Later:**

Casey sat in a hospital bed, her two daughters asleep on the cot in the room. She had asked that none of her family be notified. She didn't want to alarm them, especially not Derek. Over the years, after becoming parents themselves, they had grown to like each other and their kids even got along. Now, however, Casey was in the hospital because her husbands brother and best friend had raped and beat her and because at the moment, it was the safest place for her to be. It happened about six days ago. Casey had just dropped the kids off as Emily's house so the kids could play while she got the house cleaned and the chores done.

When she got home, she noticed that Allen's truck was at the house. Allen was Mehu'man's work buddy and he was always over at the house. But for Allen to be here during the day was kind of odd. Mehu'man had just been injured in a work accident and wasn't in very good condition at the local hospital. In fact, he had left his medical decisions up to his parents. Casey hadn't really cared; in fact she trusted his parent's decision over hers at the moment.

Casey parked her car in the driveway next to Allen's truck and went inside. Allen was waiting on the couch with some other guy who looked a whole lot like Mehu'man's brother Ha'man. She set her purse on the counter and walked to stand in front of them. Before she could ask what they wanted, Allen stood up and hit her across the face, hard. Casey fell backwards into the recliner and Allen strode over to her.

Casey tasted blood, but as she looked up, Allen had pulled her legs apart and pushed her skirt up. Ha'man did nothing but laugh and cheer. Allen started kissing Casey while she started pushing at him. Nothing worked. They were both drunk and they wanted what Mehu'man most likely bragged about.

It was about four hours later when they finally left her alone. They had raped and beaten her until she couldn't move. Emily would be there soon with the kids and she didn't want to be seen like that, especially with her kids coming through the door soon.

Fortunately for her, Emily had left the kids at her house with her husband. She had come over to get clothes for the kids because they would be spending the night since it was Friday and that's what the kids did every Friday. Casey had forgotten about them staying at Emily's the whole time Allen and Ha'man were at the house. She had blacked out a few times.

When Casey came to again, Emily was bending over her and some other people were trying to get her to talk to them. Casey couldn't say anything since her throat was swollen shut. She was lifted onto a stretcher and taken to the local hospital. Once at the hospital, she was given a full rape kit and her wounds were assessed. She had four broken ribs, a broken cheek bone and scrapes and bruises everywhere. Emily had kept the kids until Sunday, but she couldn't keep them away from their mother forever.

Casey's fourteen-year-old daughter, Git'tah, had known something was wrong when Emily hadn't come back with their stuff right away like she had promised. What was even more surprising to Git'tah was that they stayed with Aunt Emily for the whole weekend. They didn't see their mother until Sunday night. And even then, they went to the hospital but it wasn't their father's room. It was their mother's room. Their mother was asleep on her side when they walked in so they couldn't talk to her.

In the morning, Git'tah knew her mother was going to be okay. Git'tah's sister, Vash'ti, was only six-years-old and she knew that her mother would want her to take care of Vash'ti. Git'tah did the best that she could do, but she needed her mother back the way she had been before she ended up in the hospital. It also happened that their father was taken off life support Monday morning and he died within the same hour.

With her father gone ad her mother injured, Git'tah didn't know what to do. Aunt Emily helped out as much as she could right now, but whoever did this to her mom had not been caught. Her grandparents were trying to get custody of them since the death of their father. They were saying that Casey wasn't a good mom and that she was very neglectful of her daughter. Git'tah may have been fourteen, but she knew better than most fourteen-year-olds. She knew that what her grandparents were doing was illegal and she was going to say something about it to the cops if she had a chance; or the courts if her mother and uncle let her.

Git'tah had asked her mom if she could call her Uncle Derek and Casey had flat out refused to let her call. She didn't want Derek to get in trouble if he went after Ha'man and Allen. She wouldn't tell him for now.


	3. Out of The Hospital: Derek Finds Out

**Out of the Hospital/Derek Finds Out:**

Casey sat in the driver's seat of her car, the kids in the back seat, the luggage in the trailer and trunk. Emily would make sure to get ahold of her if anything new came up involving her case. In the week since getting out of the hospital, Mehu'man was buried, his parents lost the custody battle and they had packed the house up and sold some stuff and bought a trailer. The trailer was used to pack all their belongings away and their luggage and move them back to Toronto. Derek wasn't expecting her to move back home where he, Lizzy and Edwin still lived. Nora and George had been killed in a carjacking gone wrong about five years ago. Lizzy and Edwin were both twenty-years-old and only Lizzy had a child. Edwin was engaged but Lizzy was a single mother of a four-year-old daughter. Lizzy had gotten pregnant at the age of fifteen and had had her daughter when she was sixteen.

Edwin on the other hand had/is waiting until he gets married to his fiancé, Stelinia Mabaga. Stelinia was Zulu. She had moved from Botswana to Canada and gotten bother her Canadian citizenship and American citizenship. She also still had her citizenship from Botswana. Stelinia knew that with both her parent's dead and her little brother now in her custody, she had to find a stable job and a stable place to live. Edwin was going to be a great father and Lizzy was already a great mother. Derek had stayed in the family house after George and Nora were killed. The man responsible for their deaths was given the death penalty a few months after the trial had ended. Git'tah was the only grandchild that got to know them very well. Vash'ti hadn't been able to get to know them because she had been about fifteen months old when they died.

Mehu'man's will had stated (though different from what his religion was) that Casey keep the kids and his parents could visit them. Mehu'man liked being married to a Canadian. Casey had treated him with respect from the minute they had met. His parents had never really approved since they had wanted him to marry a Muslim girl, since that was their religion and not a Canadian. It had also stated that if anything had happened to him, Casey keep all the money from their joint account, which was well over $100,000 American dollars.

Casey had pulled the money out and transferred it into another account with only her name on it so that none of Mehu'man's family could take the money away. She'd also canceled all of her credit/debit cards and all of Mehu'man's so nobody could get ahold of them and ruin her credit and put her into debt.

Derek and his family weren't expecting Casey and the kids at all and they knew nothing about what had happened over a week ago. Casey didn't know how she was going to tell Derek, Edwin or Lizzy. She was always the one that they turned to when they were in trouble. Now she was in trouble and she needed their help.

About seven hours later, once off the highway and into the residential areas, Casey pulled into the driveway of the old family house where Derek now lived with his family. She parked the car, grabbed her purse, got the kids out of the car and headed for the front door. She knew Derek had changed the locks to make sure no one they didn't know could get into the house. Casey, Git'tah and Vash'ti walked up to the door and knocked three times.

There was a pounding of feet from the other side of the door and then Derek Jr's face stood in front of them.

"Aunt Casey! What are you doing here?" _Derek Jr. asked._

"Is your father home? I need to talk to him, it's important."

"Dad's not home but mom is. Dad should be home soon though. Hi Git'tah, Vash'ti. You guys want to go play on our Play Station? We just got a new game."

"Yeah, mom ca we go play?" _Git'tah asked. Although she was only fourteen, she knew her manners and she needed a break after the last week and a half._

"Go ahead. Git'tah, Junior, keep an eye on Vash'ti. Don't ignore her. Where's your mom at Junior?"

"She's in the kitchen. Talk to you later Aunt Casey. Come on Git'tah, Vash'ti, let's go play!" _Junior said. Derek Jr was twelve-years-old but he still liked hanging out with his cousins. Both Jr and Git'tah had been in the house when their parents had received the news about Grandpa George and Grandma Nora. Both Jr and Git'tah had cried together though they are two years apart and younger, they knew that their grandparents weren't going to be around anymore. Jr, Vash'ti and Git'tah ran up the stairs to Derek's old room and Jr's new room while Casey went into the kitchen._

Derek's House: Kitchen:

Johnell Venturri was in the kitchen making cookies and brownies. Her youngest son, Salazar at two, was in the kitchen with her. Salazar was sitting in a highchair playing with the empty brownie bowl trying to lick it all clean. Johnell was six months pregnant with her sixth child. Her oldest daughter, Tajuana was sixteen, then came Derek Jr at twelve, then Battle Lynn at ten, then Malaki at six, and then Salazar. Johnell was pregnant with her third daughter.

"Hey Casey, what brings you here during the week? And before I forget, I'm sorry about Mehu'man. Derek and I wanted to come, but we couldn't get the time off work. Wanna a brownie?" _Johnell finished._

"No thanks, do you know when Derek will be home? I kind of need to talk to him, it's important."

"He should be home any minute now. Do you have the kids with you?"

"Yes, they're up with Junior on the Playstation. I'm surprised Junior has become more like Edwin instead of Derek."

"Derek allows the kids to be pranksters but he's also followed in yours and Edwin's footsteps. He thinks the kids need to be both feminine and masculine. You Tajuana has a boyfriend now and they go out and play sports with their friends all the time."

"Derek mentioned something like that on the phone a few weeks ago. How do you like him?"

"He's very nice." _She said as Derek walked in the back door._ "Hey honey, look who's here."

"Casey wasn't expecting you to be here so soon after Mehu'man's funeral. What's with the trailer attached to your vehicle?" _he asked._

"We're moving back here. I couldn't stay there anymore. Can we speak in private?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be in the basement Johnell. Call us when you need help making dinner." _Derek said kissing his wife. Casey and Derek went downstairs and into the den the George had built after Derek and Casey had moved out._

"What's up Case?"

"I...I need your help."

"Mine, what for?"

"Because Mehu'man's death wasn't the only reason I came home. Three days before he died, I was beaten and raped by both Ha'man and Mehu'man's best friend Allen. I'm pregnant and I don't know if I want to keep the baby or not."

"Case, why didn't you call me earlier? I would've been there for you. We all would have."

"Emily was there for me. She kept the kids until Sunday and then brought them to the hospital. Mehu'man's parents tried to get custody but lost the court battle. They went back to Israel but Ha'man stayed behind and Allen never left me alone. They're both in jail. I need to enroll the kids in the school and get them into the appropriate classes. Then I also need to find a house close enough to the school and in the same district. I was wondering if the kids could stay with you until I got everything situated. I'll be staying in a hotel so all they'll need is a safe place to stay."

"They can stay here, but you also will stay here. You guys can have the den as long as you need it. Johnell and the kids will love having you around. And you need to rest. I'll get the kids enrolled in school if you give me their transcripts."

"Thanks Derek. I'll go get some of the luggage. Why couldn't we get along this well when we were younger?"

"Because we were teenagers. Let's get you guys settled."


End file.
